Solo Veritas
Sonrel, being the eldest son, is the heir to the Veritas family as well as all of its finances and estates. The Veritas family is a very wealthy aristocratic family in Dracia known for the trading of silks. Sonrel goes by the name of Solo. Solo has two younger siblings, a younger brother named Heren and a younger sister named Mariana. Appearance Solo wears a high collared grey trenchcoat with bandages on his arms. His pants are black and cinch at the ankle. His eyes are brown and his black hair is short. He wears his sword, Windcleaver, on his back. History All three Veritas children were taught to develop their magic at a young age, as is the custom for many aristocratic families. Solo learned to harness is fire and wind affinities quite well. Trouble with the Leerwick Family While many aristocratic families partake in petty squabbles, the growing tension between the Veritas and Leerwick families were getting rather serious right around the time that Solo was turning 23 years old. The Leerwick family, a couple of years ago, had made the false accusation that the Veritas family was actively breaching trading rights and was adamant about being paid large reparations. One day the Veritas estate was unexpectedly attacked by hired Leerwick assassins. All three children happened to be accompanying their father on a trip to one of the silk farms that they own in the countryside, and had been safely away and unaware of the attack. When they returned home, they realized that their mother had been murdered and the estate was partially burned down. The three Veritas children then left in order to gain more power and to track down the Leerwick family, who has gone into hiding, while their father stays home to rebuild the business. Equipment Windcleaver Solo's sword, Windcleaver, was given to him by his mother before she died. Solo uses this sword to help channel his wind magic, using it to create tornadoes by just slicing the air. Abilities Blazing Winds Magic Solo utilizes his magic in a unique and powerful way, he applies fire to his wind magic to make it even more powerful and destructive. He tends to create fiery tornadoes that greatly range in size. Techniques * 'Blazing Tornado -' Solo creates a tornado of wind by slicing the air with is sword and then adds flames to it, creating a destructive technique. ** 'Blazing Tornado: Triplet Blaze -' Solo creates three of his fire tornados ** 'Blazing Tornado: Engulfing Blaze -' Solo creates one gigantic flaming tornado. This technique is very destructive and can become the size of a tall building. * 'Scorcher Wind -' Solo fires a blast of super hot wind, burning whoever it touches. * 'Galeforce -' Solo begins to channel his magic into the world around him, creating increasingly powerful winds that whip around him. Eventually the windstorm becomes so powerful it can tear trees from the ground and flip heavy boulders. ** 'Gale Inferno -' If he chooses to, Solo can also begin heating the winds with his fire affinity, causing everything in the area to catch fire. Category:Characters